Love is Blind
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: Sequal to Riddles and Rhymes... Ginny is trying to cope with everything that has happened in the past few months, can a strange someone help her regain her strength? RR
1. Memories Of The Past

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys a taste of what future chapters will be like. I hope you like it. ;) O and I am not sure if I have the dates right, if you don't please tell me:D

She stood there starring at a grave that had been freshly dug. The wind played with her hair as she pulled her black cloak closer to her body. A tear escaped her eye as she read what was written on the gravestone.

_Rest In Peace  
Ronald Weasley  
March 1st 1980-December 24th 1998_

The young girl pulled her hood over her head and turned to walk away. Her eyes focused on the ground. She began to slowly walk towards another grave a few feet away from the one she was just at. She read on that one…

_We will always love you  
Hermione Granger  
September 19th 1980-December 24th 1998_

Over come by anger she swiftly turned around and knocked into a tall man with dark sandy hair and soft blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" she stopped and looked up at the man.

"It's alright I am the one who should say sorry. I'm Jack Smith," the tall man held out a hand for the young girl to shake.

The young girl took Jack's hand and shook it briefly. "I'm Ginevra Weasley. Ginny for short," the young girl said and quickly let go.

"Ginny, there you are, everyone's waiting for you in the car," came a voice from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around and smiled at the source of the voice. "I'm coming Harry, I just had to tell them good bye for a final time," Ginny said walking over to Harry and taking his hand.

"Good bye Jack," Her expression changed as she spoke to Jack.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you Ginny," Jack said and he watched the two walk away.

Jack rolled his eyes and glanced down at the grave. He laughed and apparated into thin air.

Harry helped Ginny into the old Ford and got in after her. Harry stopped to look back once more and then got in after Ginny.

Ginny looked back as Mr. Weasley drove away. Never again would she see her brother and never again would she see her best friend.

A/N: Review please!


	2. Sweet Dreams, My Love

A/N: Took me long enough eh? lol anyways, I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Maeve Rylee Potter!

_**October 31, 1999  
8:00 PM**_

A seventeen-year old girl lay in hospital bed at St. Mungo's Hosptial for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A newborn baby lay in her arms. A beautiful girl named Maeve Rylee Potter. The baby slept so soundless and the mother watched as she noticed how much the baby looked like her father.

_**7:40 PM:**_

"Ma'am, the father needs to sign this," said a nurse holding up the birth certificate.

Ginny starred off into space ignoring the nurse.

"Miss Weasley, did you hear me?" The nurse asked. 

"There is no biological father," Ginny replied looking down at Maeve.

"You need someone to sign it," the nurse began.

"I will," came a voice from the corner.

A man with dark messy hair stepped out. Ginny smiled. Harry walked over to the nurse and took out a pen and signed the birth certificate. 

Satisfied, the nurse left the room.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Ginny whispered as Harry looked down at the child.

"She needs a name…" Harry trailed off.

"Maeve… Maeve Rylee… Potter," Ginny said looking up at Harry.

He smiled and kissed her. "It's beautiful," he mumbled.

_**8:10 PM**_

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and left. He apparated to a grassy field and starred up at the stars. Thinking back, it reminded him of the last night that he saw Hermione.

_**December 24, 1998**_

"Harry?" A voice asked.

Harry sat in a chair by the fire with his head in his hands. He starred at the ground and could barely bring himself to look up at the source of the voice.

"Hermione?" he asked starring into the eyes of one of his best friends.

"Yes Harry, it's me," she smiled.

"O Hermione!" Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"Harry, you need to listen to me, Ginny isn't safe, neither are you." Hermione began.

"Am I ever safe?" Harry asked as a bit of a joke.

"Just listen to me, you need to keep Ginny by your side at all times and vise versa." Hermione said.

_**October 31, 1999  
8:20 PM**_

Ginny thought of Maeve's father. Earlier she had noticed how Maeve had his same dark sapphire eyes, and Ginny new each time she looked in them she would see her father. Maeve had her mother's chestnut hair, but her father's nose. She had rosy cheeks like her mother. 

Ginny smiled down at her child. She set her in the cribe next to Ginny's bed.

"Sweet Dreams my love," Ginny whispered and kissed Maeve's forehead.

Ginny slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Review!


End file.
